<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resistance is Futile by Shastuhh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058261">Resistance is Futile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shastuhh/pseuds/Shastuhh'>Shastuhh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, Fluff, Powerful Higurashi Kagome, Protective Sesshomaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shastuhh/pseuds/Shastuhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A submission for the October monthly prompt by the SessKag Blog. This month’s prompt is Fear. </p><p>Kagome has had enough of being Kidnaped and threatened she had decided it is time for her to learn to protect herself. Who will help teach her?<br/>A story in DRABBLES</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome &amp; Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So some of these may seem FAMILIAR that is because I wrote some of them from my previous drabbles </p><p>you can find the original story in "A NIGHT OF DRABBLES" - Chapter 9 the story was supposed to end</p><p>HOWEVER, I had gotten asked if that was really the end sooo I decided to rip it apart and do</p><p>a full story to yall. ASK AND YOU SHALL RECEIVE, RIGHT? I hope you enjoy this. Keep in </p><p>mind that if you read Chapter 9 the drabbles HAVE CHANGED. I have added things </p><p>I also have taken things out. I am giving you more details and I am extending</p><p>the story out and giving a build up for the relationship for sessh and kags.</p><p>This is dedicated to Sora-chan (on dokuga) AND Sableheart (from discord)</p><p>because without them I definitely would not have written more to</p><p>the story. Thank you both! I hope you like the new parts as</p><p>well as the old. enough of this long author's note </p><p>Enjoy the story! Shastuhhh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two years since Kagome decided to leave the comforts of the modern time she was born to, the world of magic and fantasy was for her. She decided that being in the Feudal era that she needed to learn to protect herself she didn't want to have to rely on her friends she wanted to be able to contribute to the fights not just be a risk. Kagome had been bitten, kidnapped, and threatened enough she was done with being the one that needed to be protected and rescued all the time it had been long enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She went to Inuyasha with determination in her eyes. </p><p>“Will you teach me to protect myself?” </p><p>He scoffed</p><p>“What for? I am here to protect you.”</p><p>Inuyasha had refused to help her train. Sango would have been her next choice but Sango didn't have time to raise her children and help with training her but Kagome was able to get some good pointers from her on her archery practice in exchange for giving Sango and Miroku a much need night away. So she sat watching their twins playing with shippo while holding the youngest and contemplated on what to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A plan formed when she caught white and red silk billowing in the wind on the other side of the clearing.</p><p>‘Sesshomaru!’ she thought with excitement she knew exactly who she would ask now. Inuyasha may not like it but oh well she had asked him first. It's not like he didn't have the opportunity, deciding now was probably the best time since the Demon Lord didn’t visit often, and when he did it was few and far in-between. She gathered herself, stood up, and called to him. </p><p>“Hey! Sesshomaru! Wait up!”</p><p>He stopped and cast a look of distaste.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Miko.” He intoned flatly.</p><p>She had forgotten how intimidating he could be and how very frightening he actually was when he leveled her with his icy golden eyes. She bowed her head slightly to try and show some respect to him and for his title since she certainly didn't add the -sama and the end of his name.</p><p>“I was wondering if you would be interested in teaching me to fight. I want to be able to protect myself. I asked Inuyasha but he told me I had him for protection.” </p><p>Sesshomaru scoffed.</p><p>“How many times has he failed you?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sesshomaru agreed to teach her. He came back to the village every day for six months and met her in the clearing. He taught her the basics, nothing too complicated or too fancy the first three months were rough but now she was now skilled in swordplay, archery, and some hand-to-hand combat. He also explained the weak spots on some yokai and how to tell when they were going to transform into their true forms. She now knew what to look for when the transformation was going to happen and when to strike. He was a great teacher.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome watched as the red yoki swirled around him seeing his eyes change to red and his beautiful stripes alter to a more jagged appearance watching his face elongate and his hair whip around him. She felt her reiki react to his yoki as both danced across her skin making it feel like she was in the middle of an electrical storm. There was also something special about staring at the giant silver dog demon in front of her knowing that even in this form he was helping her train, not trying to kill her.</p><p>‘He is beautiful’ she thought.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn't matter how many times she watched him change each time she had this reaction it was thrilling and mystifying. She loved the feel of his power washing over her and the reaction she had to it. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome shivered when their powers met as he transformed into his true form. He wondered if she felt the same as he changed with her reiki rolling over his body. Her hair whipped around in with the force of his yoki and her reiki colliding.</p><p>‘She is beautiful’ he thought before the sensation of their combined powers cleared his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt like a thousand tiny little fingers touching him and it felt like she was standing right beside him transforming as well with him. He enjoyed the way her powers ghosted over him like the gentle caress of a lover. Mentally he shook himself getting rid of the invisible fingers and whispers she tantalized him with. Now was the time to train her to fight not the time for these wayward thoughts of his. </p><p>‘Where are they even coming’ He growled to himself while shaking his massive silver head to clear it. Focusing once more he proceeded with training.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the training had finished he decided he needed some time away from the Miko. Maybe distance would help him get his head right. This was Inuyasha’s Miko and he had no interest in a human they were below him. He was a demon lord for Kami sake! He would not make the same mistakes as his sire had made.</p><p>“Miko This Sesshomaru has some business to take care of. I will be gone for a week. Keep practicing. I expect you to still be in top shape when I return.”</p><p>With that, he pivoted and left on his cloud.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He spent one week meditating and patrolling his lands; he stayed far away from Edo and tried to think about the Miko as little as possible. ‘Out of sight out of mind right?’ he thought as the week continued on he realized just how futile his endeavor was. When the eastern winds blew he could swear he caught her scent on them being carried to him. When he heard laughing in the distance of the courtyard it could have been her. She was haunting him and she wasn’t even dead. She was alive and well just east of his lands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He cussed her with every ghostly presence that he came across that reminded him of her. Somehow that pesky Miko had gotten in his head. It had to be all the time he spent around her within the last six months she was a good student. She was also trouble to him and he feared the consequences that she would bring. He could see history repeating itself however Sesshomaru refused to fall to the hands of mortals like his father. He refused to fall period. </p><p>The week had ended and he would be returning to Edo to continue with training.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he arrived at the clearing Kagome sat there practicing her archery. He pulled his aura tighter around him and decided that he would watch her practice before he announced his presence. She looked fierce. She was a warrior Miko, her sable hair tied back and her sapphire eyes shining brightly with determination while the sun shone down on her and her reiki danced around her. She was breathtaking and he wanted nothing more than to feel her powers dancing and merging with his again. He was addicted to the feeling and it also brought him a sense of peace he had never known.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He watched her finish the drills and he had taught her for and it was getting close to noon when she was wrapping up and he decided now was the time. She was ready and he had a gift to give her. While he was home NOT supposed to be thinking about her. He had a sword commissioned for her. A short sword, Etched into it was the crest for his house, something that would be a little easier for her to carry around since her weapon of choice was the bow and arrow he did teach her close-quarters combat just in case.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gracefully he lands and keeps his eyes on her. He took in the new muscles that had developed over time with training and the honing of her newly acquired skills. She is strong in mind, spirit, and heart. He sees her as more than just her title now. She is not just a Miko, she is Kagome the warrior Miko and that stirs something within him. He reaches in his sleeve and pulls out the short sword he has brought for her. </p><p>“Kagome this is for you. We shall do some training with it so you can get use to it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4. Wrapped </p><p> </p><p>The day was ending and the moon was setting the training session with Kagome went well and Sesshomaru couldn’t be more pleased with how well his pupil was doing. He decided that now was the time to give her his gift, His seal of approval there would always be something that could be learned but for the most part, she was ready and she could handle herself. Reaching around to his Mokomoko, he cut a piece off and walked to her, and wrapped it around her. “Kagome, Now you are more than capable of fighting any enemy you come across.”</p><p> </p><p> ^^^^ This drabble stayed the same.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once he gives her a piece of his Mokomoko his beast rises to the forefront of his mind and stakes its claim she will be his. She looks absolutely stunning in his fur and soon he knows that the scent of it will mix with his. A sense of pride and possession wash over him. With those feelings also comes a wave of fear. Sesshomaru is not use to feeling fear but he cannot help it. He is dangerously close to following the same path as his father before him. When he tries to resist his new found feelings he feels nothing but pain and loss</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He isn't sure what it was that made him lean in so close nor the undeniable pull he has to nuzzle into her neck and imprint her scent into his mind. All he knows is that he needs to stop and clear his head, it's too much. Her scent is addictive just like her personality and everything else about her. He can practically taste her as his fangs run across her skin. He wants more, his instincts demand more. She was made for him; he has never been captivated by one before her. He doubts there will be another that will be able to do to him what Kagome has so easily done.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5. Fangs </p><p> </p><p>Kagome forgot how to breathe, her heart stopped as he walked up to her with a piece of his Mokomoko wrapping it over her shoulders. The smile he graced her with showed both deadly canines when he bent in close to whisper to her she felt those fangs slide delicately from her ear down to her shoulder where he wrapped the piece of the mokomoko that he gifted her with. A thousand little spider legs ran all over her body and couldn't stop the shiver that came over her that had nothing to do with the chill in the air. </p><p> ^^^^ This drabble stayed the same.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6.Howling </p><p> </p><p>The moment was over too soon as in the background they heard the howling of wolves coming closer. Kagome’s body came out of its temporary stasis and she was able to breathe again and her heart found its beat as Sesshomaru stepped back a small frown marring that beautiful face. All she wanted to do was smooth it away, tell him to just ignore it but she knew he could hear the wolves getting closer just as she could with all the howling they did that could wake the dead. She sighed internally and shook her head.</p><p>‘Let’s do this’</p><p> ^^^^ This drabble stayed the same.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7.Fearsome </p><p> </p><p>She thought that the wolves came to her at the behest of Koga to declare his love to her once more. It never seemed to matter that she would turn him down; he was a persistent little shit that was for sure. Instead what she saw both surprised and shocked her. Behind the wolves, there was a colony of birds of paradise chasing after the wolves which were also not Koga’s pack. These wolves were fighting the fearsome birds that kept pushing them back. Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru who took in the scene before them with mild interest. </p><p> ^^^^ This drabble stayed the same.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8.Inhuman </p><p> </p><p>The inhuman black eyes of the birds noticed the presence of the two that had just been thrown into the fight, noticing the Shikon Miko. The leader of the birds commanded that the Miko be taken out quickly before any harm could come from her. It was no secret that Miko didn’t follow the rules set in place by her other holy counterparts and she would stand with the wolves. Tales of her participation in the fight in the east spread far and wide; she was a friend to all wolves since she was considered pack in the east. </p><p> ^^^^ This drabble stayed the same.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9. Bloodthirsty </p><p> </p><p>Hearing the command of the leader of the birds set Sesshomaru’s beast on edge he moved closer to Kagome to try and keep her out of danger. </p><p>“Damnit!”</p><p>He cursed himself when two of the birds swooped down anyway and Kagome moved away from his protection drawing an arrow and taking aim. He should have known that she was stubborn and that she would not stay out of this fight even if it didn't concern her as the bird got closer his beast broke out of the cage he held it in demanding blood for any who dared attack her.</p><p> ^^^^ This drabble stayed the same.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn't think he just did, all thoughts went out the window when it became apparent that she could possibly be in danger. He felt his eyes change and the world took on a red hue. Claws and fangs both lengthened he was off the ground immediately as soon as the first bird aimed toward her. Instincts were strong bordering on the fear that he might not be able to protect her with so many enemies to contend with. That fear also motivated him and demanded that he do everything within his power and that failure could not be an option.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10. Black/White </p><p> </p><p>Once Sesshomaru joined the battle in order to protect Kagome the birds of paradise had no hope. They may have had the advantage with the wolves by attacking from the sky but they had no such advantage when it came to him. It was at that moment he realized that spending so much time with her blurred his views even more on how he viewed the human race. He wanted her, wanted to protect her. Wanted more than that. She would be his. He was more like his father than he thought. Things were not always black and white.</p><p>“Damn.”</p><p> ^^^^ This drabble stayed the same.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The battle ended quickly. Between the wolves and him they shielded Kagome perfectly; not one bird got near her. They corralled them all together as best as they could Sesshomaru taking the higher grounds and pushing the birds lower to the ground so the wolves could take them out and for all that stayed in between him and the wolves they were taken out by Kagome’s purifying arrow’s her power had grown exponentially and he couldn't have been more proud to see his Warrior Miko in battle. She was careful not to let her arrows go too low so the wolves stayed safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome was safe. </p><p>He had someone/something to protect.</p><p>She would remain safe by his side. </p><p>He would NOT fail in his mission to protect her. </p><p>Failure was not an option; it would have no room in his life.</p><p>No, not where she was concerned. </p><p>He landed beside her and looked her over to make sure not a hair was out of place and that there was not one scratch on her. When he was satisfied he looked into her ocean blue eyes and said the words that he never thought would come from him. </p><p>“Kagome will you be mine?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was speechless. Her mind screamed ‘YES!’ but it was as if she had short-circuited there was a disconnect between her brain and the nerves and joints. The words were on her tongue but they wouldn't come out. She looked into those beautiful golden eyes that she had become so use to seeing over the past several months she could still feel the residual yoki coming from him dancing over her skin for a moment she feared she would never get the word out and he would change his mind. Golden eyes stared into her patiently waiting for her answer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally, something clicked and she nodded her head mutely at him and fell into him and whispered. </p><p>“Sesshomaru, yes, yes yes yes. I will be.” </p><p>Neither realized how quiet it was around them when he asked his question and waited for her answer. As soon as she replied there was a cacophony of howls all around them.</p><p>Sesshomaru released a breath he didn't know he was holding, she agreed. He should have known there would be no doubt. The fear that was building and telling him there was no way she would agree left his body. </p><p>He knew there was no room for fear in his life. </p><p> </p><p>*~*FIN*~*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>